Noonlight is Moonlight at Noon
by Twisted Silver
Summary: Secrets escape trueths reveald and a lesson told to follow your dreams.In this SSHG Hermione isn't the only one who's heart is broken and destiny revealed.
1. Uncommon Collision

Noonlight by Twisted Silver

Chapter One

Snape walked down the corridor on the Hogwarts Express as a fierce storm raged outside. He had passed few students as he prowled the train, but this needed to be done. Dumbledore had set him the task as chaperoning the students on the Hogwarts express to the school. He had said that it needed to be accompanied by a teacher now that the Dark Lord is even greater and more terrible than ever before, even though he was still in hiding.

Severus heard laughter coming from the next carriage, so he sped up his pace. Suddenly, out from the carriage next to him came one of the older students. She had espresso coloured busy hair and she was laughing, almost crouched on the floor. He knew who it was straight away. Those coffee brown eyes could belong to no one else. It was Hermione Granger.

As the collided into each other, the ginger mass of fur in her arms which was Crookshanks leaped lightly away from Snape and ran across the corridor. As Hermione looked after her pet, Snape looked down.

'_Silly, stupid, girl,_' he thought, '_What carelessness!_' He was about to tell her off, when she looked up.

"Oh… Sorry Professor! I- I didn't see you!" She stammered.

Snape just looked down at her, unable to utter a word.

"I- I'll just go then…" She mumbled, and she started after the ball of ginger fur.

Severus just stood there, in a trance, going through – in his mind – what had just happened. '_WHAT!_' He thought to himself. He couldn't even dish put a punishment for the stupid girl! '_What's wrong with me? I must be going soft!_'

'_Or…_' Another voice started in his head. '_Maybe, maybe it's something else. Something different._'

He stopped in his barely started steps. No, it couldn't be something different. There was nothing different that it could be!

'_Apart from…_' The voice had started another unfinished sentence in his head, but this time it was ignored, and Severus Snape continued on his rounds.

* * *

What do you think so far?


	2. Surfacing Thoughts

Noonlight by Twisted Silver

Chapter Two

As Hermione chased after Crookshanks, she heard a voice behind her.

"Oi, Granger!" Shouted the cold, high voice of Draco Malfoy. She stood up with Crookshanks in her arms, and turned to face her enemy.

"What do you want, Malfoy?" She shot at him.

"Oh, nothing much…" He said innocently, but nothing could hide the evil grin that spread its way across his face. "Just that there's a prefect meeting in about five minutes at the front of the train. Better go and get the Weasel."

Hermione sneered at him and headed towards the end of the train to get Ron.

By the time she reached the carriage, Ron and Harry warned Hermione that there was only two minutes left until the Prefects meeting was to be held.

"Ron?" Hermione ventured as she opened the compartment door

"What?" He responded through a thick mouth full of sweets.

"We've got a Prefects meeting at the front of the train," she answered demandingly with only a minute left to get from one end of the train to the other, she grabbed Ron's robes and started to drag him out of the carriage. At the last minute, she turned and said "Oh, sorry Harry! We'll be back soon?" And without a backward glance, she started to steer Ron down the corridor as fast as she could.

As they slid back the door of the prefect's carriage, they saw, with great surprise, that there was no one there. Ron looked at Hermione, and stated, with slight concern in his voice, "Hermione, where is everyone?" But Hermione couldn't hear Ron's questioning, she was thinking through everything that had just happened, then she turned to Ron.

Without a backward glance, she ran down the corridor calling out, "Ron! Come on, Ron! It's a trick, Ron! Hurry!"

The two frenzied students sprinted down the corridor, Ron ahead, towards the corridor next to the compartment where Harry sat…

Second chapter... Any better?


	3. Owl Post

Noonlight by Twisted Silver

Chapter Three

As Hermione reached the carriage, she saw Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle at the door. Sparks were flying out of their wands. As Hermione raised her wand ready to strike, three sparks of light erupted from inside the carriage. As each one hit the three Slytherins, they stood transfixed for a few moments, and then suddenly fell to the floor.

Hermione lowered her wand and started to tiptoe forwards. Bodies sprang from the carriage. It wasn't just Harry, but Neville and Luna as well. Neville looked beyond words, as though amazed by what had happened.

"Harry, you're alright!" Called Hermione as she stepped over Malfoy, making sure that she kicked his shin on the way. She turned as she heard a small panting noise behind her.

"Bloody Hell!" Exclaimed Ron as he caught up. "What on earth happened to them?"

"Total Body Bind," Stated Luna.

"Stunning Spell," Said Harry.

Neville just looked stunned that he had preformed a spell correctly.

"Well," said Hermione as she bent over them. "We should revive them. It won't do well if Snape came along and found them lying here."

"Hmm…" Sounded a silky voice from behind them. "Now that would be a pity."

Hermione straightened up and turned towards her Professor.

"P-Professor-" Stuttered Luna. "We can explain-" Snape stared at her and his eyes darted to Neville then to Harry, and that usual look of gloating evil came into his eyes.

"Well, you had better start explaining." He sneered, his cold black eyes still on Harry.

"I-it was Malfoy. He came into the carriage-" Started Harry. When he had finished Snape looked down at Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle.

"Well," He said. "You had better enervate them so that I can hear their side of the story."

* * *

"He hit me Professor!" Said Malfoy, pointing a slender finger towards Harry.

"So I have heard" Drawled Snape, "Mr Malfoy, please tell me how it came to be that Mr Potter felt the need to stun you."

Malfoy's eyes flashed, then he shouted, "How should I know what goes on in that scar head of his!"

Snape looked generally uninterested before saying, "On your way Mr Malfoy." As soon as Malfoy and company were out of ear shot, Snape turned towards Harry with that same loathing sneer on his face. "Potter, you Mr Longbottom and Miss Lovegood each have a detention with me."

"What!" Exclaimed Ron. "That's so unfair!"

"Well, it looks as though Mr Weasley would like to join Mr Potter in his detention." Sneered Snape. "Now come with me. We must arrange your detentions." And he led a glum looking group of students towards the front of the train. Snape could never let a chance to give Harry a detention slip past him.

A furious and lonely Hermione picked up Crookshanks and started back up the train to find a different compartment. Looking at her watch, she noticed that they were still over an hour away from Hogsmead station.

* * *

Snape looked down at the four glum looking students before him. "Now," He started, "Your detent-" But he got no further, for at that moment a large barn owl pecked on the window, flying alongside the train. Opening the window, Snape reached out and grabbed the letter, allowing the owl to slow down and fly away from the train.

Looking down at the letter, Snape recognised the Hogwarts seal stamped onto the opening. He looked back at the students; "You may now go. I will speak to your head of house when we reach Hogwarts to arrange your detentions."

Snape waited until the students had turned and left, before closing the door and tearing open the letter before starting to read.

_Severus,_

_News has reached me that there was a break out from Azkaban Prison early this morning. Be on the lookout._

_Albus_

No sooner had Severus finished reading this letter however, did the train start to dramatically slow down at an alarming pace.

* * *

Hermione felt the train jolt, and stumbled forward, dropping Crookshanks who promptly sprinted away. Looking down at her watch she noted that the train couldn't possibly be at Hogsmead yet; they were still forty five minutes away! She looked around, and down the corridor watched as heads popped out of the carriages. Hearing footsteps, Hermione turned to see Cho Chang, the head girl, running along with a sack and occasionally giving people items from it. Hermione rushed towards her.

"Cho," Said Hermione, slightly out of breath. Cho looked up.

"Oh, Hermione, great!" Said Cho as she handed Hermione three of the items. "Portkeys. I'm going to need your help. Take these down the train, then take one and get yourself out!"

Hermione stepped back and started down the train, and quickly finding a hoard of scared looking first years, she gave them a portkey and sent them off. A flash of blond hair peeked out from the carriage next door, and she stepped towards it to see Malfoy, closely followed by Pansy Parkinson and Blaise Zabini. Hermione went up to the Slytherins and handed them a portkey. "Here. Get out of here." She said. She watched as the group collected around the portkey and disappeared, before turning to go and find her own friends. Hermione broke into a light jog when she saw them up ahead, and open a carriage door finding the red hair of Ron. "Ron!"

A noise sounded behind her that made her stomach drop. "Hermione! Run!"

Footsteps were coming up the carriage towards her. Without turning back, she broke into a run. Hermione felt a Stunning Spell whiz past her, skimming her ear and heard shouting behind her.

Then, with a leap of joy, she caught Ron's hand and was pulled into the carriage.

Harry, Neville, Luna and Ginny were already in the carriage, with Ginny holding Crookshanks. Hearing more shouts behind her, Hermione pulled out the final portkey from her robes and gave it to Harry. She pulled out her wand as everyone reached towards the portkey. The train came to a very sudden, sharp halt, and Hermione dropped her wand in alarm. In a mad rush she bent down to pick it up. Hermione stood up and turned to touch the portkey, but her hand touched naught but air.

When she noticed there was no one in that carriage apart from her, it went deadly quiet, even her breathing was silenced.

Hermione heard footsteps just outside the door. She backed up against the compartment window when she saw a face appear at the door.

* * *


	4. Incense Burning

Noonlight by Twisted Silver

Chapter Four

Dumbledore turned on his heel as four pairs of feet ran hurriedly towards him. As he turned, he found himself face-to-face with some familiar students.

"Sir," panted Harry, "I-It's Hermione! She's still on the train!"

The head teacher acted without reflection, whipping out his wand and conjuring his patronous. He sent soaring down the passageway a great bird, and turning back to the students he said, "Now, tell me where on the train is she? And how did this incident occur?"

* * *

Snape was walking toward the Great Hall where the students congregated, when a silver bird swooped around him.

Instinctively, he knew that something must be wrong. Dumbledore would not have sent for him unless someone was in grave danger. He dug his pale bony hand into his inner pocket, bringing out a chocolate frog card. The Potions Master looked around to make sure that no one was looking before placing the card on the floor. The black space on the inside of the card grew and grew into a great hole that he proceeded to step into.

* * *

Harry, Ron, Neville and Luna looked dumfounded as their hated Potions Professor materialised in front of them. Not a second later, McGonagall also appeared.

"Minerva, Severus, there is a terrible problem. Hermione Granger is still on the train!"

McGonagall gasped, Snape did not show any emotion, but you could see in his eyes that he had gone into deep though.

"Well," said Luna impatiently, "What are you going to do?"

Dumbledore turned to McGonagall. "Please can you take the students to the Great Hall?"

"What?" Harry and Ron said in unison.

"You can't do this! We want to help!" Harry continued, taking a step forward.

"Mr Potter, every second you spend arguing with us, the slimmer the chance that we can get Miss Granger back alive. Go and do what the Head Master told you to do." Professor Snape sneered.

Harry looked like he wanted to hit his professor, but he did not struggle when Ron grasped his shoulders and steered him away. Ron did not say anything as the other two students followed.

"Severus," said Dumbledore when the students were out of earshot, "You know what you must do."

I really am going to write more. I promise. What do you think is happening to Hermione?


End file.
